


Something to Believe In

by KrazzeeAJ1701



Series: The Doctor and the Pathfinder [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazzeeAJ1701/pseuds/KrazzeeAJ1701
Summary: The Archon cut Elliot's link to SAM and makes a play for her brother.





	Something to Believe In

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, Harry only has one line in this sequence. I don't like that at all.

“What the hell is going on?” Harry asked the Ryder in front of him as the ship rumbled. There were still attached to the Nexus, as far as he knew, so none of this rocking and rolling should be happening. Of course, seeing Captain Dunn and her pilot sprint past him did nothing to help ease any of his concern.

Elias shrugged his shoulders, his gear making it look more exaggerated than it actually was. “I'm in the dark, same as you, Doc. I tried asking SAM but he isn’t making any sense. It’s like his thoughts are scrambled. If I didn't know any better, I'd say something was…”

“Wrong.”

While he wasn’t walking around with a connection to the AI in his head, Harry knows how Elliot thinks, and scatter-brained was not it. Despite everything that Helios has turned her into, she is, above all else, a scientist. Elliot is thoughtful, measured and calculating. Even when she appears reckless, there is a great deal of thought in her actions. Letting SAM stop her heart on the Archon’s ship, for example, was on of those things that nobody understood until she explained the motivation behind it and the dire alternatives that they hadn’t considered. SAM feeds off Elliot and learns from her, that's kind of the point. So, for SAM to be scrambled meant that there was something very wrong with Elliot.

“Is she okay?” Elias asked, presumably to SAM. His face scrunched up for a second before he took a deep breath and clenched his jaw. "What!?” He paused for a moment before addressing Harry. “The Archon severed her implant’s uplink to SAM. She’s alive but the connection needs a hard restart, or we’ll lose her.”

“Guess that explains what all the fuss is about,” Harry said as people rushed around them. The only way to cut a Pathfinder’s connection to their SAM was from their designated SAM Node. Which means that the Archon is on the Hyperion, though how that happened it a mystery within itself. “Let’s go. Weapons locker and the CEC are both this way.”

“Thought you gave up being in the field?”

“Hey, I’m not the one who attacked the ship. Besides, when I told El that I refuse to watch her die, I didn’t limit it to a specific location,” the doctor pointed out.

“Easy, old man, I'm just messing with you. Come on.”

It was both simple and slightly difficult to forget why he gave up being in the field as he and Elias shot their way through the kett blocking their path. There was a part of him that did miss being out there. Like anyone who has ever served on an Alliance outpost, he’s had to hold his own with raiders, pirates and, at one point, the geth. The last one was probably a contributing factor as to why Alec wanted him to be on the Pathfinder team. However, Harry didn’t become a doctor to fight. He became a doctor to help and to heal. And he sure as hell wasn’t up for sitting around while people he cared about, even loved, died.

This was almost better than being on the Tempest though. The Archon had the nerve to bring the kett here, to their ship, to their home. Whatever he wanted, he wasn’t getting, even if he doesn’t know it yet. Harry could hardly wait for the second when he would get that front row seat to the wrath of Elliot Alexandria Ryder. Because, this whole thing really only plays out one way; they fix her up and she kicks the Archon’s ass. Simple as that.

Eventually making it to one of the main corridors that lead to the CEC, Harry and Elias ran into Captain Dunn and a bunch of other crew members fighting off the kett soldiers.

“What are you two up too?” Dunn called out from behind cover.

“We have to reboot El’s link to SAM or she’ll die,” Elias answered as he took his own shots.

“Aren’t they after you?” the captain asked.

“No offense, Captain, but I don’t give a flying fuck what they’re after. I’m not losing any more of my family to these assholes,” the youngest Ryder said. While not nearly as tactful as his sister, the point was the same as the one she made weeks ago; the Archon picked the wrong family to fight.

“Then go this way,” Dunn told him, tapping out something on her omni-tool. “That maintenance tunnel over there will drop you right where you need to be.”

“Go save our girl,” Harry said as he swapped his spent thermal clip for a new one. “We’ll cover you.”


End file.
